


Feng Shui

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Dancing, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy gets caught in the act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feng Shui

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, prompt "Dancing"

"Red?" the newest member of their team wandered into his room.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Hellboy tried to sound nonchalant as he quickly turned down his music, staring nervously at her.

"Nothing much." Liz looked around, taking in the food, the cats, and the sweet media system. "What're you doing in here?"

For a brief moment, he debated telling her the truth, but then reason quickly rushed back. Desperately, he searched for an appropriate answer. "I'm just debating how to rearrange this space. At the moment the arrangement in here is... uh, screwing up my chi. It's, uh, complicated stuff."

She bit back a giggle, and Hellboy mentally congratulated himself. Liz had been here for two months, and he had only seen her smile once or twice. She had spent father's entire Thanksgiving feast locked in her room by herself. The fact that she was emerging and feeling a little more relaxed around this holiday was wonderful progress.

"So you _feng shui_ while listening to Bing Crosby Christmas music?" Liz asked a little skeptically.

Hellboy decided to just go with it. "Hey, I don't come down to your room commenting on your chi, do I?" he teased.

Liz just smiled and ducked back out of his room. "Alight, alright. Carry on, Red."

Hellboy waited until she was all the way down the hall before turning the music back up. Better her think he was a little crazy than to realize that he was learning how to dance for her.


End file.
